angels and saints connors turn
by gurl3677
Summary: so you need to read my angels and saints first so you won't somethings going on.  this is connor's change to find what murphy has but what if the girl he wants has a bad past? murphy and gabriella deal with their growing family
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. *_

Connor came out of his room to find his sister-in-law with her hands on the counter and her eyes closed. She was biting her bottom lip and taking deep breaths. He smiled as he walked over to her. The house was quiet so he knew his niece and nephew were out of the house. He walked up behind her and started rubbing the palm of his hand against her lower back.

" What is it about the kitchen that makes you go into labor, Love?" He chuckled. Her two other labors had started in the same spot she was standing at.

" I dont know." She said. " Murphy left an hour ago to get the midwife and dad took Gabriel and Aurora outside for me." She said as she started swirling her hips slightly. " Tell me why this keeps happening to me?"

" I already told you, you and Murph need another hobby." Connor said. He took a hold of one of her shoulders and pushed his palm into her back deeper. Rubbing her lower back had helped her with the other two pregnancies and labors. " Is that helping, Love?" He asked. She sighed and nodded. She squeezed her hands against the counter as another contradiction started. Connor kept rubbing her lower back as she rode it out. He could feel the tightness of the contradiction all the way to her back.

" This labor might be longer than the other two since it's twins." She said. " Just keep Gabriel and Aurora outside, please."

" Gabriella, don't worry about them. Murph and I already have a plan."

" I think I need to lay down." She said.

" Alright, come on. I will help you up there." Connor said as he took her arm and slipped it around his shoulders. He held it there while his other arm went around her waist. " Just take it easy, Love." He said as they started walking. Connor loved his sister-in-law like she was his real sister and not sister by marriage. He'd protect her from anything as if she was his wife, that was just how it was with the MacManus family.

Murphy pulled up to the cabin to see his kids playing in the front yard. Five year old Aurora was on the tire swing while seven year old Gabriel was pushing her. His dad was on the porch watching his grandkids. Murphy smiled as he got out of his car. The midwife parked her car behind his and hurried into the house. Murphy quickly went to his kids.

" You stay out of trouble today. Uncle Connor is going to watch you while mama has the babes." He said.

" Aye, Da!" Both kids said without looking at him.

Murphy hurried into the house and up the stairs to the room he shared with his wife. He pushed open to the door to find the midwife getting things set up and ready. Gabriella was laying on her side, not facing him. Connor was laying in the bed with her and rubbing her lower back and talking softly to her. She was moaning quietly.

Gabriella's eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. Aurora and Gabriel were both born in their bed so this was not a new sight to him. Connor and Duce had taken turns trying to make her comfortable during the last two labors. Murphy was so grateful that his dad and brother watched over her as closely as he did. Connor smiled at his brother before pulling away from her. He leaned over and kissed her temple.

" Murph's here now. I will see you in a bit." He said to her.

" Thanks, Connor." Gabriella said as he slipped from the bed.

" Thank you, Connor." Murphy said. Connor patted his shoulder as he walked past, closing the door to give them privacy.

XXXXXX

Connor followed his niece and nephew to the lake on their land. It was a surprising sunny day and he was taking them swimming. He laid their towels out and placed the floaters on the children's arms, knowing Aurora would stay attached to his back the whole time. Aurora had her daddy, her uncle, and her granddad wrapped around her little finger but none of them minded.

Aurora was a beautiful little girl with her mother's dark blue eyes and dark wavy hair. She was tiny, even for a five year old. The smart ass MacManus attitude was already developing in her as well as the ability to get in trouble. Connor alone had caught her three times this past week doing things she knew she wasn't allowed too.

Gabriel MacManus couldn't look anymore like his dad if he tried. He had Murphy's bright blue eyes and dark hair. His face was the splitting image of Murphy's but he had Connor's personality. He was a boys boy, always climbing on something and always dirty. Gabriella was always worried about what he was getting into but but so far, Gabriel hadn't broken anything.

Connor watched Gabriel swimming ahead of him. Aurora's little arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her little legs tight against his waist as they swam. She hadn't said much about Gabriella being in labor but he could tell she was upset. She had been excited the whole pregnancy, putting her hands on her mama's stomach, talking to the babies but now she seemed worried.

" What is going on in your head, my lil love?" He asked her. Aurora sighed and rested her chin on the top of his head.

" If Ma has a girl, will I still be your lil love?" She asked. Connor laughed.

" Of course you will!" He said. " Is that what you are worried about? You think the new babes will take your place?" He asked.

" Gabe said you and Da will love the babes more than me." She said. Connor couldn't help but smile. Gabriel never failed to reminded him of himself. He was also trying to upset her, just like he had always been trying to upset Murphy when they were little.

" Well, that might be true," Connor started. " They will be new and you are old now."

" I am not, Uncle Connor!" She explained. " I'm only five! I'm still new too!" Connor chuckled at her. He imaged her little face with a frown, her dark blue eyes flashing with anger.

" Oh you are, are you?" Connor asked.

" I'm new too!" She said again.

" Now, Rora, don't worry your pretty lil head. Of course I will love the new babes but you will always have my heart. You, me, and Gabe will be spending more time together once the babes are born. Your Ma and Da are gonna be busy for a while so you are going to have me all to yourself." Connor said.

" Promise?" She asked. " Cause I love you so much. I don't want you to forget about me." She said.

" I could never forget about you." He said.

Connor had Aurora sitting on his shoulders and was holding Gabriel's hand as they walked up the front yard later that day. They had swam for almost two hours and now they were going to swing. He had one hand on Aurora's thigh, holding her to him. He enjoyed being an uncle and had fallen into the roll quickly. He was as proud of them as if they were his own children. Duce was coming to them from the house with a smile.

" One babe has arrived and tis a boy. Both mother and babe are doing well." He said. A slight weight came off Connor's shoulders. They were always on edge when Gabriella was in labor. She was important to all the men in the house.

When they found out Gabriel was coming, Connor, Duce, and Murphy had built onto the cabin and when they found out Aurora was coming, another room was added. When Gabriella began pregnant for the third time, they had built two more rooms. Gabriella was a fallen angel and the arch angel Michael had told Murphy their last pregnancy would result in twins.

" Have you called the priest?" Connor asked.

" Aye. Father Capri and Romeo will be here shortly." Duce said,

" Have you seen the babe?" Connor asked.

" Aye, he looks like you two when you were a babes." Duce said.

Murphy came quickly out of the house with a grin. Connor motioned to their dad who turned around as Murphy reached them. He grabbed Gabriel up and swung him around. The boy and his father started laughing. Connor and Duce couldn't stop smiling. Aurora started clapping her hands and asking to be next.

" Tis a girl! The second babe is a girl!" Murphy said as he set Gabriel down. Connor grabbed Aurora by her little arms and pulled her into the air to set her down. Murphy swept her up and spun her around.

" Can we see them?" She asked when he stopped spinning them. She had her little arms around Murphy's shoulders.

" Not yet, my babe." Murphy said. " Your ma needs to be taken care off and the babes need to be cleaned, but soon you will."

" Than Ma will let you cut your hair." Gabriel said.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review! Let me know what you think!*_

When Aurora was 3, Murphy had gone to Gabriella and told her he thought they should start trying for another baby. She said if she agreed to having another baby, he couldn't cut his hair until the new baby was born. She thought he wouldn't do it because he always wanted his hair short and made her cut it. He accepted her challenge excitedly. She didn't know he had grown his hair long before. At the twins' birth, his hair was past his shoulders and his beard was almost to his chest. Gabriella had actually started to like the look and now wasn't sure she wanted him to shave and cut it. She told him she liked his caveman look.

" Don't ye like ye daddy with long hair?" Murphy asked as he gazed at his daughter. She frowned and shook her head, making the men laugh. He kissed her cheek and set her down.

Later that night, Connor and Romeo had decided to go the bar to celebrate the babies. Doc had closed down his bar in Boston and moved to Ireland. He opened another McGintys in the town by them and everyone there knew of the MacManus brothers. They all knew Murphy and Gabriella were expecting twins. Doc had yelled at everyone to be quiet as soon as he saw Connor.

" Well?" He asked. Connor grinned.

" One boy and one girl!" He said. The crowd cheered and held up their drinks. Doc came around the bar and hugged Connor, patting his back.

" Come, let's get you a drink." Doc said.

Connor and Romeo slipped into a bar stool while Doc got them beers ready. Romeo took his drink then started roaming around, talking to different people. Connor stared into his beer before taking a drink. He swirled the bottle around in his hand slightly while everyone around him talked. He wasn't listening though, he was lost in his thoughts.

Since Gabriella had fallen and become human, it had been the three of them. It had been Connor, Murphy, and Gabriella. They did everything together. Then when Gabriel came along, Murphy and Gabriella became focused on him and that was fine with Connor. He understood, Gabriel was a baby, he needed them. Then Aurora came along and it felt that they were even farther from Connor. He still didn't mind because he adored his niece and nephew. He loved playing with them. He'd take Aurora on his horse with him while Gabriel rode with Murphy.

Now that the twins were born, Connor was starting to feel like maybe it was time for him to start thinking about finding someone. While Gabriella had always taken care of Connor, making him food, washing his clothes, sitting outside with him sometimes watching the stars, she was Murphy's wife. When he came into a room, Gabriella's full attention went to him. Sometimes Murphy and Gabriella would talk together like they were completely alone. Connor wanted that for himself. He wanted someone to look at him like she looked at Murphy.

" Well, well," Came a female voice. " All day today I heard about the great Connor MacManus and how he was going to come in here and be loud and crazy once his brother's new babies were born. And here you are, quietly staring into your drink." Connor looked up as a young woman standing in front of him on the other side of the bar. She had a bright smile and an American accent.

" Oh, and who might ye be?" Connor asked.

" I'm Alexis, Doc's new bartender." She said. Her green eyes were bright and her light brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

" Ye American." He said.

" Yeah, I am." She said.

" Now don't go scaring off my girl." Doc said as he came over to them. Connor held up his hands in self defense.

" What are ye talking about?" Connor said. Doc pointed at him.

" I have seen the girls you like. She's not for you!" He said before he walked away.

" I don't know what he's talking about." Connor said. Alexis smiled.

" Sure, you don't." Alexis winked at him and walked away.

Connor played pool with Romeo and talked to a few people that night but he kept an eye out for Alexis. She was a very pretty girl who had to be about 5 foot 5 in. Her smile was bright and her eyes were shining. She was a good bartender and he was thinking maybe she was just what he needed to take his mind off things for a while. If nothing else, maybe he could just have some fun with her.

" So, Alexis," Connor said as he leaned against the counter. " Why would ye say if I asked ye to go out with me?" He asked. She smiled and leaned on the bar so they were inches apart.

" I'd say no, thanks." She said. Connor stood up straight.

" Why not?" He asked.

" Because I don't go out with guys who ask me at bars." Then she walked away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor slowly walked up the stairs of their cabin. He noticed a light from under Murphy's room and knocked on the door. Murphy's voice let him know to come in. When he walked into the room, Gabriella was sitting up with her back against the wall and a baby in her arms. Murphy was laying on his side, the other baby sleeping in between them. Murphy was rubbing the baby's stomach. Connor smiled as he walked over to them. He leaned down and took the baby from Gabriella as he sat down by her.

" Do these babes' have names yet?" Connor asked as he gazed down at his new niece.

" That is Aislinn Brianna and this, " Gabriella placed her hand on the other baby's head, " is Liam Connor." Connor looked at them quickly.

" Liam Connor, really?" He asked. Murphy smiled and nodded. Connor grinned and looked back at Aislinn. " Finally, some babes around here with true irish names." He said. He let his finger trail along the baby's cheek. " Doc wants to come in in a week or two."

" Aye, I'm sure." Murphy said. Connor placed a kiss on AIslinn's cheek before carefully handing her back to Gabriella. He leaned over her and slipped his hands under Liam. He brought the tiny infant to his chest and closed his eyes while Gabriella handed Aislinn off to Murphy.

" Thank ye for giving him my name." Connor said, feeling the little baby's breath on his neck. When he opened his eyes Murphy had Aislinn on his chest, her little chest was against his. Gabiella was smiling at Connor.

" Thank you for all you do." She said. Connor kissed the baby's head.

" Are ye feeling okay, Love?" He asked.

" Yeah, I'm tired but I'm so happy right now I can't sleep." She said.

" Well, I will let ye be. Tomorrow I need to go back to town to get a few things. I thought I'd take the other two so ye both could rest." Connor said.

" Dad is taking Gabe out to the field to teach him how to help with the sheep but you can take Aurora." Gabriella said.

" Good. Ye want me to put the babes in their crib?" Connor asked.

" That would be great." Gabriella said.

Connor stood up and walked over to the crib set up in their room. He gazed down at Liam for a few seconds before kissing his head again and laying him down. Then he walked over to Aislinn and carefully took her form Murphy. He returned the crib and cuddled her against him before tucking her close to her brother.

" Oh Murph, Gabriella, ye make beautiful babes together." He said. He faced the parents with a smile then walked over to the bed. He placed a kiss on Gabriella's forehead, each cheeks then a quick, closed mouth kiss on her lips. " I love ye, my Gabriella."

" I love you too, Connor." She said with a smile. He stood up straight then walked around the bed to leave.

" And fuck you, Murphy." Connor said.

" Fuck you too." Murphy said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review! Let me know what you think!*_

" Murphy!" Gabriella's panicked voice made his eyes snap open. Gabriella was holding onto his shirt and shaking him slightly.

" What's wrong, Lass?" He asked as he looked quickly to the crib.

" I woke up and thought I saw a man over the crib. I scared myself. I'm sorry." She said with a sleepy smile. Murphy smiled at her and tugged on her hand to pull her against him. Gabriella laid down with her head on his chest. He started running his hands through her hair.

" What did he look like?" Murphy asked.

" He had dark hair and he was wearing jeans and no shirt. But he had wings, like he was an angel but the wings were black. I must be more tired then I thought I was." She said as she closed her eyes. Murphy sighed, he knew Gabriel came to see their kids often but he was supposed to keep himself invisible. When Gabriel and Aurora were babies, they would wave and smile at the air and Murphy knew it was the angel Gabriel. He knew she had just seen her angel brother but he couldn't tell her that. She wasn't to know about her angel life.

" It's been a long day, Lass." Murphy said.

" I think I'm done having kids. I have been lucky, you know. I don't have any stretch marks and I lost the pregnancy weight easily but it won't always be that way." She said. " Plus, we have had amazingly easy pregnancies and labors." Murphy put one hand under his head. He knew they weren't luckily, they were being watched over and protected by angels. She had no problems with any of the pregnancies and all the labors had went smoothly because of the angels.

" Aye, Lass. I think four is enough." He said.

" Did you see Connor's face when we told him Liam's middle name? He was shocked." She said.

" He didn't expect it, that's for sure." Gabriella readjusted herself and whined slightly. " Ye okay, Lass?"

" Yeah, just sore." She sighed and snuggled into him more. Murphy closed his eyes as he continued to run his hand through her hair. It didn't take long before they were both asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor parked the car then got out. He kept his door open while Aurora climbed over to the front seat. She liked getting out of the front, it always made her feel like a grown up. Connor slipped down enough for her to get onto his shoulders. He stood up carefully while holding onto her little thighs. He kicked his door shut before they started walking. Aurora's hands threaded their way into his hair and Connor couldn't help but smile. She loved being carried that way. Murphy, Connor, and Duce always had her perched on their shoulders.

The first stop he was going to make was at McGinty. Doc always kept chocolate milk at the bar for Murphy's kids. He didn't get to come out to their place often so either Connor or Murphy would stop in to see him when they had the kids in town. Gabriella hadnt been in town for a few months. Murphy didn't want her to far from home at the last part of her pregnancy.

" Doc!" Aurora called when they walked into the bar. Alexis' head snapped up from the papers she was looking over at the bar.

" Well hello." She said. Aurora tighten her hold on Connor's hair as her chin came to rest on the top of his head. She was always shy around people.

" Uncle Connor?" She whispered. He smiled and squeezed one of her thighs.

" Don't worry, my lil' love, she won't hurt ye." He said.

" Aurora!" Doc called as he walked out from the bar. Connor moved his hands to under Aurora's arms. He picked her up and slipped her off his shoulders. Doc held his arms open and the little girl ran to him. Doc laughed as she slammed into him. " You're going to knock this old man down!" He explained. Connor walked over to Alexis and smiled as he sat down beside her.

" Hi." He said. She smiled.

" Do you normally bring children to the bar?" She asked.

" We need a few things at our cabin. Aurora is my niece and she's feeling a little weird about the new babes and she loves Doc so I thought seeing him might cheer her up." He said as he sat down. Doc was holding Aurora's hand as he led her around to be behind the bar. When they reached Connor and Alexis, he picked Aurora up and whispered to her.

" What can I get ye?" Aurora asked with a big smile. Connor grinned.

" I will take a milk." He said. " And a kiss." Doc helped bring Aurora close and her lips formed a kiss. She planted a small kiss on Connor's cheek. Then Doc put her down and she ran around the bar and over to Connor. He picked her up and placed her on top of the bar as Doc set a glass of milk down in front of her.

" Doc, I have a loose tooth." She said with a grin.

" Oh you do, do ya?" He asked.

" Uncle Connor said a wee lil' fairy was gonna come and give me money for it when it comes out." Aurora said.

" Well your Uncle Connor is right!" Doc said. He rubbed the girl's head with a smile and looked at Connor. " How are the new babes and what are their names?" He got out before he turned away to yell, fuck ass. Aurora was so used to Doc she didn't even register he had said it.

" Beautiful." Connor said. " The girl is Aislinn Brianna and the boy is Liam Connor. Ye know how fast Gabriella heals after labor so in a few weeks she will be up for a visit from ye."

" How many kids does your brother and his wife have?" Alexis asked.

" Four now." Connor said as he crossed his arms over the bar. " Gabriel is 7 and Aurora is 5."

" Wow, four kids? They need a hobby." She said. Connor grinned and nodded.

" I said the say thing to my brother when we found out Gabriella was pregnant again."

" How long have they been together?"

" About 8 or 9 years now." Connor said. " Happiest couple ye will ever meet, completely perfect together."

" From what I hear, you guys are a pretty close family." Connor's eye brows went off.

" Asking about me, are ye?" He asked. She shook her head and laughed.

" No, but everyone around here talks about you guys and how it's rare to see either you or your brother alone." Alexis said.

" Aye. We are very close. We aren't apart for long," He looked at his niece then, " are we, my lil' love?" Aurora grinned at him then.

" I'm still Uncle Connor's lil' love. He has to call Aislinn something else." She said. Alexis smiled.

" Well of course you are. I'm sure your uncle will come up with something else for your sister." She said. Aurora smiled at Alexis before turning her attention back to her milk.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review! Let me know what you think!*_

Connor was going to the bar about three times a week. He took his time talking to and trying to get to know Alexis but she wasn't very forth coming with herself. She wasn't rude, she just didn't answer some of his questions. She was pleasant but turned him down every time he asked her out, which was every time he was at the bar. It started to become a game to them.

The twins were six weeks hold by then and they were all settling into a routine with them. They got up a few times in the night but Duce and Connor were helping them take care of them so everyone had a change to get some sleep. It wasn't anything new to the family. They had helped with Gabriel and Aurora too.

" Connor," Murphy said one night when the twins were actually six weeks old. " Look, Gabriel and Aurora are sleeping, Da went to Ma's for a bit, the twins are sleeping and will be out for about three hours, do ye think ye could just listen to the monitor for a little bit?" He asked. They had moved the twins into their room three weeks earlier. They were still sharing a crib. Connor grinned.

" Give me that monitor and go get ye wife." He said. Murphy smiled and handed it to his brother before he almost ran up the stairs.

" Is he going to do it?" Gabriella asked as soon as Murphy came back into the bedroom. He crossed their bedroom and picked her up to swing her around before he kissed her.

" Come on, we have three hours before they get up and I plan on using all of it." Murphy said. Gabriella giggled as he dropped her on their bed.

Connor took the monitor, his cell phone, and a beer and went out to the porch swing. He knew what his brother and sister-in-law were going to be doing and he didn't want to hear it. He straighten the pillow on the swing and laid down on it with a blanket. He had just settled in when his phone went off. He looked at the number but didn't know it.

" Hello?" Connor said once he answered it.

" Hi, this is Connor MacManus?" A soft voice asked.

" Yeah." He said.

" Ah, hi, it's Alexis, from the bar." He smiled as he rest a hand under head.

" Hey there, Lass. How did ye get my number?" He asked.

" I asked Doc." She said.

" Aye, asking around for my number I see." He said.

" It's not like that." She said quickly.

" Well, what's it like then, Lass?" Connor asked.

" I told Doc I needed to get a car and he said you would know the best place to get one." Alexis said.

" That I do."

Time went by fast as Connor and Alexis continued to talk for another hour or so before he heard a tiny cry coming through the monitor. He kept talking to her as he stood up and went into the cabin. He walked over to the twins room and stopped talking. He listened to Alexis as she talked while he went into over to the little crib.

" Oh my gosh!" He heard Alexis said suddenly. " Is that one of the babies?" She asked as Connor carefully picked Aislinn up before she woke Liam up. He quickly walked out of the room and closed the door.

" Aye, tis Aislinn." Connor said. " The babes are six weeks old and my brother asked me to listen in on them so he could have some alone time with his wife."

" Do you need to go?" Alexis asked.

" No. She just needs to be rocked a little bit." Connor said as he laid the tiny baby down on a blanket. " I'm just gonna wrap her up in a blanket then take her to the porch swing with me." Aislinn opened her little eyes and looked up at Connor who smiled down at her. " Hey there, lil' lass," He said softly to the baby. " You gonna rock with Uncle Connor a bit?" He heard Alexis sigh and he grinned. Babies were every woman's weakness.

" You really care for your nieces and nephews'. You really do treat them like they are your own." She said.

" Aye." Connor said as he carefully stood up with the baby in his arms. He put a little hat on Aislinn's head before he walked back outside and laid down on the porch swing with the baby on his chest. He started swing slightly while he rubbed her back. " When Gabriella went into labor, Da and I helped Murph keep her comfortable. Sometimes that meant we laid in bed and rubbed her back, sometimes we'd rubbed her hair, whatever she needed. When yer in the MacManus family, ye get taken care of by all the MacManus men." Aislinn whimpered slightly and she stretched her legs and lifted her head slightly.

" She sounds so sweet." Alexis said. Connor smiled and gently guided Aislinn's head so she'd lay it back down.

" I will make ye a deal. Tomorrow, I will come to town and take ye to look at cars but ye have to have dinner with me." Connor said as he lightly ran his hand over the baby's head.

" I told you, I don't go out with guys who ask me out at the bars." She said, her normal responds.

" But I'm not at the bar right now. I'm asking ye out from my house." Alexis's laugh made him grin. "We don't even have to go out. Ye can come here, we will have dinner here." Alexis sighed then.

" Okay." She said finally. Connor smiled.

" I will pick ye up at One tomorrow, how's that sound?" He asked.

" Alright." She gave him directions to her apartment then they said goodbye.

Connor set his phone down and smiled as he continued to rock Aislinn. Her eyes were closed but her little hand was opening and closing against Connor's shirt. When she sighed, her whole little body jumped. Connor smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. He closed his eyes and listened to the night sounds as he continued to rock them.

" Connor?" Gabriella's voice came a while later. He opened his eyes and smiled up at his sister-in-law's face.

" Hey love, I didn't think ye'd be able to walk so soon." He said. She smiled and laughed slightly.

" It took me a while to remember how too. Your brother worked me over good."

" I can't believe ye just said that to me." Connor said.

" Oh but you can talk about Murphy and mine's sex life all you want? How's that fair?" She asked. Connor chuckled as he sat up, holding Aislinn to him. " Was she crying?"

" No, she just work up a little bit, I didn't want her waking the lil' man up so I brought her out here." Connor said as he handed the sleeping baby over.

" Thank you, Connor." Gabriella said.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review! Let me know what you think!*_

Connor pulled into the drive way at one clock on the dot. He shut the car off and walked up to her door and cleared his throat before knocking. It only took a few minutes before Alexis opened the door with a smile. She was wearing faded jeans and McGinty's bar tee shirt. Connor grinned and handed her a daisy.

" Gabriella, my sister-in-law, said I should bring ye a flower. I was gonna bring ye a dozen but she said that might be pushing it." He said. She took the daisy and smiled it again.

" She's right. Bring just one flower is actually kind of cute. Let me put this in water, come on here."

Connor smiled and followed her into the tiny apartment that was really a loft. She walked into the kitchen and took out a small vase that she filled with water. Connor could see straight into her bedroom. Alexis's breath spread was plain white and her apartment was neat as a pin. He was surprised that she had no pictures on any kind of the walls. She came over to him and said she was ready.

Once in his car, Connor drove her to a place not far from his house that he knew had good cars for not a lot of money. They talked quietly together, Alexis asking questions about him growing up in Ireland and what it was like to be a twin. Connor asked her if she had family but she told him she had grown up in foster care her whole life.

After they looked around at some cars, Alexis was surprised that she had found one she liked at a price she could afford. The paper work was drawn up and she brought the car. It was a little 2001 blue honda civic. She made plans to pick it up in three days, the company wanted to change the oil and wash it before she took it. The whole event only took two and a half hours so they decided to go back to Connor's place.

When they pulled up to the two story cabin, they saw Duce outside, pushing Aurora on the tire swing. Gabriella was sitting on a blanket with one baby in her arms and the other laying beside her. Murphy and Gabriel were with the sheep. Connor got out of the car with a grin. Aurora struggled out of the swing as soon as she saw him and ran over to him.

" Uncle Connor's home!" She yelled. He swept the little girl up and into the air as she laughed.

" Rora, ye remember Alexis?" He asked as he settled the little girl on his hip. The little girl nodded then laid her head on his shoulder.

Duce walked over to Gabriella and picked up a sleeping Aislinn. He helped Gabriella to stand then tucked her arm around his as they started over to Connor and Alexis. Connor kissed Aurora's head then smiled as his family joined him.

" Alexis, this is my da, and that baby is Aislinn. And this is my wonderful sister-in-law, Gabriella and baby Liam Connor." Connor said. Gabriella's smile was bright as she extended a hand to Alexis.

" Hello." She said.

" You're American." Alexis said in surprise.

" Yes, I am." Gabriella said with a laugh.

" Oh my gosh, it will be so nice to know another American." Alexis said.

" I was just thinking the same thing." She said. Liam finally opened his eyes and stretched his little arms in the air. Gabriella started bouncing him lightly as she looked at him. " Well, look who's up." She said softly as she kissed his cheek. " Come on, let's go in and have some coffee or something." Gabriella said. Alexis and Duce shook hands and said hello as Connor put Aurora down. She took Duce's hand as they started walking towards the cabin.

" Wow," Alexis said softly to Connor. " You're sister-in-law is like, stunning, I mean, stunning. I don't think I have ever seen a person so beautiful." Connor smiled.

" Yeah, she's an angel, that's why." Alexis had no idea he was being serious. " But I like women with green eyes better." Alexis looked at him as he winked at her. She smiled and looked away.

" Stop it." She said, making him laugh.

Once inside the cabin, Connor took Aislinn from Duce who then followed Aurora to the living room. The bottom of the cabin was a great room. Duce sat in a rocker while Aurora started coloring at the coffee table. Connor led Alexis to the dining room table. They both sat down while Gabriella went to the cabinets to take out cups.

" Alexis, do you want tea or coffee?" She asked.

" Coffee would great, thanks." Alexis said. Liam squealed suddenly making Gabriella laugh. Alexis leaned into Connor again. " Her laugh is like bells. She is amazing!" He smiled. Gabriella might have been a full human but her angelic nature was still very much a part of her. She had patience like no one they had ever known, people seemed drawn to her and liked her right away, just being around her seemed to make people calmer. Most men and women were attracted to her.

" You will just have to excuse Liam. He had just learned how to do that so he does it a lot." Gabriella said as she poured the coffee into a cup. Gabriella had Liam in her other hand. " You stop that squealing!" She said to her new son. She set the coffee pot down and asked Alexis how she liked her coffee. Once she had it ready she carried it over to Alexis. " Connor, you want something?"

" I will get it, Love." He said as he got up. " Alexis, can ye hold the babe for me?" Alexis looked at Gabriella who was making faces at Liam and smiling. The baby was cooing at his mother. Alexis looked at Connor who smiled. " It's okay." He said.

" Sure." She said. Connor gently laid the sleeping baby into her arms. Gabriella looked at her then.

" My other son and Murph should be back soon. I hope you like stew. Da has been cooking it all day, he's a wonderful cook." Gabriella said.

" It smells wonderful in here." Alexis said. Aislinn started moving and drew her mother's eyes. Alexis looked at the baby who's dark blue eyes stared up at her. " Hi." Alexis said softly.

" Aislinn," the baby turned her head towards her mother's voice. " Hi baby." Gabriella said. Aislinn sighed and yawned. Alexis looked at Gabriella.

" The girls look just like you." She said. Gabriella smiled at her.

" Aurora has my face and Gabriel looks like Murphy but both of them seem to have Connor's personality." She said as Connor joined them at the table.

" Is that a good thing?" Alexis asked, making Connor laughed.

" That depends." Duce spoke up, making them look at him. " Connor is a hard worker and would do anything for his family, both Gabriel and Aurora are both hard workers at what they do, be it drawing or working the fields with us. Connor used to fight with Murphy, doing things and saying things to make him mad or upset. Gabriel is always doing that to Aurora."

" Excuse me for a second." Gabriella said as she stood up. She walked over to the front door and walked out quietly.

" My brother is back from the field. Gabriella always greets us when we come home from work." Connor said. Alexis looked out the window in time to see what he was talking about.

A tall boy with shaggy brown hair was walking beside a tall, well build man who's hair reached his shoulders. His beard reached his chin. Both father and son were wearing the same colored jeans and matching sweaters. Gabriella came off the porch and walked over to them. She hugged the smaller boy and kissed the top of his head then patted his shoulder then boy continued to the house. Gabriella smiled up at the man who bent down and kissed her. He leaned down and kissed the baby's head. He pushed his sleeves up before taking her hand and they started towards the house. Alexis could see them talking together. She couldn't help but smile. Connor watched her face as she watched his family.

Gabriel came into the house and stripped off his sweater. He had a plain white tee shirt on underneath. He walked over to Aurora and ruffled her hair even though she yelled at him. Gabriel grinned then went to his granddad and hugged him. He turned, went over to Connor and hugged him as Gabriella and Murphy walked into the cabin.

" Gabriel, this is my friend, Alexis." Connor said.

" Hi." Gabriel said with a shy smile. Alexis smiled.

" Hello."

" Ye talk like my ma. Are ye from America too?" He asked.

" I am." Alexis said.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review! Let me know what you think!*_

" Gabriel, go wash up for dinner, please." Gabriella said.

" Aye, ma." Gabriel said before walking away to his room.

" Alexis, this is Murphy, Connor's brother." Gabriella said as she gazed up at her husband.

" I'd shake ye hand but I need to wash up." Murphy said. " Been in the field all day."

" How did the lad do today?" Connor asked. Murphy hugged his wife closer to him.

" He did well, handled the horse well and the sheep are startin to mind him. He's found his voice with them." Murphy said. Connor nodded.

" I didn't think it would take long." Connor said. Murphy looked at his wife then.

" How where the babes' today, Lass?" He asked.

" Fine. Liam has been very vocal today, not crying, just making noises." Gabriella said.

" Let me wash up then I will take them." Murphy said. He kissed his wife then went to the stairs to go to their room. At the same time, Aislinn reached up and caught her fingers up in Alexis' long hair. Alexis smiled down at the baby and gently took her hair back. Connor reached forward and took the baby from her.

" She wants attention, that's her way of letting us know." Connor said. He set the baby down in a sitting position on the table. He placed his hand under the baby's chin to help her hold her head up. " You want some attention, Aisy? It's not nice to pull hair, lil' lass." He said gently then he kissed her cheek.

The family gathered around the table, with Connor sitting by Alexis while Duce and Gabriella served everyone. Murphy was holding Aislinn while Connor was holding Liam. They were feeding the babies bottles while dinner was being served. After everyone had their drinks, bowls, and spoons, Gabriella went to take Liam but Connor told her no.

" I will feed him, Love. Ye eat. Ye had them all day, it's my turn." Connor said. Alexis was shocked by him. He was not the man she was used to seeing at the bar. He leaned forward and fixed Aurora's napkin. She had it tugged into her shirt. " Here, my lil' love, let me fix ye napkin." he said. Aurora tilted her head up slightly while he adjusted it.

" Thank ye, Uncle Connor." She said.

After dinner, everyone went outside. Connor and Alexis sat at the porch swing while Gabriel pushed Aurora on the tire swing. Duce was sitting across the porch in his rocker, smoking his pipe while Murphy and Gabriella were standing in the yard, watching their children. The twins were wiggling around in their parents' arms. Connor had his arm across the back of the swing.

" Your family is amazing." Alexis said softly. " You're so different then I thought you were." She said as she looked at him.

" And how did ye think I was?" He asked as he looked at her. She shrugged and looked back at Gabriella and Murphy as Gabriella laughed. Murphy's head was buried into her neck and he was whispering something to her.

" Well, everyone at the bar tells stories about how wild and crazy you and your brother are. How you guys are lady killers and how you like to fight. And when you're at the bar, you're pretty nuts, you always have jokes to tell and everyone wants to talk to you." Alexis said as Murphy slipped his hand into Gabriella's hair and kissed her deeply.

" Well, Murph and I used to be wild. We used to get into lots of fights. We had our fair share of the ladies that wanted us but I won't say we were lady killers." Connor said as he watched his brother and sister-in-law. Alexis smiled and looked at him.

" I am very glad to see this other side of you." She said. Connor looked at her and smiled.

They sat there for a while, watching the kids before Connor's fingers touched her shoulder. She readjusted slightly so his could touch her better. He started rubbing her shoulder then moved closer to her. A half hour passed before Murphy and Gabriella gathered up their kids and started towards the house.

Gabriel hugged his grandpa and said goodnight then moved to Connor and hugged him. He told Alexis it was nice to meet to her then disappeared in the house. Aurora climbed into Duce's lap and hugged him tightly. Duce hugged her back and kissed his granddaughter's cheek. She pulled away and slipped on his lap. She took his finger and tugged on it.

" Come on, granddaddy. Ye promised me a story tonight." Aurora said. Duce leaned forward and smiled at her.

" Oh that's right, I did, didn't I?" He said. She nodded.

" Ye did." Murphy and Gabriella were standing on the steps. Murphy's arm was draped over his wife's shoulder and in his other arm was a sleeping baby.

" Ye go tell Uncle Connor good night, thank our guest for visiting then brush your teeth. Granddaddy will be in after you." He said with a wink. Aurora smiled and walked over to Connor. She climbed into his lap and kissed his cheek.

" I love ye Uncle Connor." She said.

" Ah, my lil' lass, I love ye too." He said. Aurora turned her dark eyes to Alexis.

" Thank ye for coming and seeing us." She said.

" Thank you for having me." Alexis said.

Duce got up as Aurora went into the house. He shook hands with Alexis then kissed her cheek. He hugged Gabriella and kissed both sides of her face then swept his hand over to the sleeping Liam's head and kissed him. He moved to Murphy and did the same thing to Aislinn. Then he walked into the house.

" Well, Alexis, it was nice to meet you but we need to get these sleeping babies to bed." Gabriella said. " Please come back." She said.

" It was nice to meet you too." Alexis said. Gabriella came to Connor and they lightly kissed on the mouth.

" Be careful, Connor. I love you." She said.

" Always, Love. I love ye too." He said. She squeezed his shoulder then went into the house.

" Goodnight ye too. And fuck you, Connor." Murphy said. Connor stopped him before Murphy went into the house. He kissed Aislinn's head.

" Fuck you, Murph." Connor said as Murphy went in. Murphy chuckled as he closed the door.

" You kissed Gabriella on the mouth." Alexis said, shocked. Connor looked at her then stood up. He took her hand and gently pulled her up.

" Jealous?" He asked. Alexis laughed.

" I was thinking about your brother. He's okay with that?" Alexis said as she stood up.

" We never talked about it, never thought anything of it." Connor said. He smiled. " Come on, let me get you home before it gets too late."

Connor walked her up to her door and waited while she unlocked it. She faced him with a smile.

" Thank you for today, for all of today." Alexis said. " Your family is awesome."

" Aye. Thank ye for having dinner with me. Maybe you'd let me take ye on a proper date next time." Connor said. Alexis smiled.

" Why don't you come over and I will make you dinner." She said. He smiled.

" That sounds good. Goodnight, Alexis." He said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

" Good night, Connor." She said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

Gabriella stared down at her sleeping twins. She smiled as she felt Murphy slip his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her back against him. He kissed the side of her head as she took a hold of his arms. Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes as he nestled his head into her hair.

" Come to bed, ." He said. She opened her eyes as he pulled his arms away. He took her hand and turned her, leading her from the room. She gently closed the nursery door then continued to let her husband lead her by the hand. She followed him up the stairs and into their room. He closed the door to their room as she started to pull her shirt off.

" Let me." Murphy said softly. She smiled as his hands came to her shirt and pulled it off. She was nursing and pumping for the twins so she kept her bra on. He came around to her front and they started kissing as they walked together to the bed.

The next day Connor, Murphy and Gabriel were working in the field. They didn't talk much when they worked with the sheep. They were going to have to shave them soon and it would be the first time Gabriel got to help. All three MacManus boys were on their own horses as they stood watch over the sheep, making sure they didn't wander off or get taken by a wild animal. Around noon they saw Gabriella with a baby in her arms, coming towards them.

" Go help yer ma." Murphy said to Gabriel. The boy nudged his horse over to his dad and gave him the reins before slipping down. He jogged over to his mother and hugged her before taking the bags from her.

" Lad's gonna be a fine man one day." Connor said.

" Aye." Murphy agreed.

" Think ye tell him of our past?" Connor asked. Murphy shook his head.

" Don' t know yet. I was thinking about waiting to see if he ever has any of the dreams we did." Murphy said as he smiled. He caught Gabriella's eyes.

" Hey there." She said. She followed the men to the tree they always ate at. Connor and Murphy tied their horses up then everyone sank to the ground to eat the lunch she made. She had left Aislinn and Aurora at the cabin with Duce. Liam was bundled up in a hat, pants, a sweater and wrapped in a blanket. She was holding him so he was facing them. He had finally started smiling but they were rare. Murphy kissed Gabriella's head then got down to the baby's face.

" Hey there, my lad." He said softly. Liam meant his eyes and a slow smile started which made Murphy laugh. He took the baby from her and let her eat first. He cooed as Liam cooed and made faces at him.

"Alexis seems nice." Gabriella said as she tore apart her sandwich.

" Aye, she is. She's going to be making me dinner in a few days." Connor said.

" Well that will be fun." She said.

Alexis had the night off and had just settled into her couch to watch a movie when her phone went off. She looked at the number and smiled. She had heard from Connor off and on that day through text messages but until then, she hadn't talked to him on the phone. She knew he had been working in the field all day and that dinner time was a big deal with his family.

" Hello?" She asked.

" Hi." He said smoothly. She hated it but she started to smile the second she heard his voice.

" How was your day?" She asked.

" It was good. How was yours, Lass?" He asked.

" It was good, thanks." Alexis said. " So I was thinking, I have to pick up that car in two days, why don't you come and get me, take me to get it, then come back here and I will make us dinner." She said. He smiled.

" Sounds good. Ye working tomorrow?" Connor asked.

" Yeah." She said.

" Then I will see you tomorrow then. Rome wanted to go to the bar tomorrow anyway."

" How did you hook up with him anyways? He's such a jumping little guy and you're so collected." Alexis said. Connor was laying in his bed and he put his hand behind his head.

" Oh, Rome's alright. Me and Murph meant him in Boston when we used live there." Connor said. "But I have told ye enough about me. I want to ask ye some questions." Alexis sighed and pulled her legs up to sit indian style on her couch.

" Honestly, Connor, theres not much to tell, I have told you everything there is." She said.

" Yeah and all I know if ye grew up in foster care. I don't even know where ye grew up at, where ye went to high school, if yye made it through high school, what kind of boyfriends ye have had and how you got to Ireland." He said.

" I grew up in Boston, I graduated in 1998, all my exs are assholes, and I came here for a change of pace."

" Ye grew up in Boston, ya say?" He asked. " So ye where there when the Saints went through, cleaning up the streets, then."

" Yeah, I was." She said simply. Connor didn't want to ask her what she thought of them. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to tell her he was a Saint. He didn't regret what he and Murphy had done, after all, being a Saint was how Gabriella came to them, but he understood not everyone agreed with what they did.

" And ye only date assholes then?" He asked. She laughed, making him smile.

" Yeah, that's all I seem to find."

" Well, that's just not true. For the most part, I'm not an asshole." Connor said. They talked about another hour before Connor let her go. He really like Alexis and was glad she was letting him spend more time with her.

It was two o clock in the morning when Connor heard the babies. He rubbed his eys and got up. He knew Murphy and Gabriella had been up twice already in the night and he decided to give Murphy a break. The twins had been having a rough couple nights for some reason. He pulled a shirt on and came out of his room to see Murphy coming down the stairs.

" Go to bed, Murph. Gabriella and I got them." Connor said. Murphy didn't need any more convincing. He got turned right around and went back to his room, shutting the door.

Connor found Gabriella in their room, bending over to pick one twin up. Her long hair was pulled up into a bun and she was wearing one of Murphy's sweaters with her yoga pants and socks. She carefully lifted a crying Aislinn who soothed almost right away in her arms. She leaned down to pick up Liam but Connor stopped her.

" Let me get the lad." Connor said. Gabriella sighed and gave him a small smile.

" I will get the bottles ready." She said. She patted his arm as she walked out. Connor went to the crib and lifted the baby up, bring him to rest on his shoulder. " Now, what's going on here, Laddie? What's all this fussin for?" He said as he patted the baby's butt. He walked over to one of the rockers that Duce had made for Gabriella and sat down in it. He rocked the baby until Gabriella came back in with the ready bottles. They changed the babies together then sat side by side in the rockers and fed the babies their bottles. She sighed and put her head back as she rocked them.

" Do ye think I should tell Alexis about being a saint?" Connor asked.

" That's up to you. I can tell you though, if she really cares about you and if at any time you think she is falling in love with you, then you should." Gabriella said as she looked at him. Connor smiled at her.

" I like her alot." He said. " I'm ready to settle down, have what you and Murph have, but maybe with a few less babes." Gabriella laughed and looked back at her baby.

" You know, there are times when I look at them and at Murphy and think, I just want to keep having his babies. But then, there are times like now when I'm so glad we decided to be done." She said.

" Pregnancy looks good on you, Love." Connor said. Gabriella smiled at him. " And I can't thank ye enough for what ye have done for Murph. He adores ye."

" I adore him. I can say though, make sure she understands that if she dates you, she gets Murph too. You guys are kind of package deal. When she sees how close you and I are, she might have a hard time with it."

" She already said something that I tell ye I love ye and that I kissed ye on the mouth." Connor said.

" But it doesn't mean anything, I mean it's not we are secret lovers." Gabriella said. Connor laughed and looked down at the baby. " Listen to me for a minute, Connor." He looked up at his sister-in-law. "When I found out Murphy was a Saint, it was a hrad thing to take." Gabriella meant them as a warrior angel but she didn't remember. When the Arch Angel Michael made her human, he took her angel memories and gave her human ones. She thought she meant Murphy at a store. " It was hard to accept that the man I loved was killing people with his brother and dad, but then once we really talked about it, I understood what you were doing."

" So if I get to the point where I tell her, I have to be completely open and honest then." Connor asked.

" Yeah and give her my number too. I have been where she is, I will talk to her about it." Gabriella said.

" Thank ye, Gabriella."


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! I changed up chapter 7 so if you read it before you might want to skim over it again. *_

Alexis was cleaning some cups when Connor got to the bar the next night. He found her right away while Romeo wondered off the play pool. He knew she hadn't seen him yet so he slipped onto the bar stool in front of her and tapped on the bar lightly with his knuckles. Her head snapped up and she smiled and laughed.

" Well, if it isn't the great Connor MacManus." She said. He grinned and held his hands up.

" The one and only." He said.

" Your usual, Mr. MacManus?" She asked.

" Aye." He said. She stole a few glances at him as she poured his beer into a tall glass.

" You look tired." Alexis commented. He nodded.

" Aye, Lass. Long night with the twins. I got up a few times to let either Murph or Gabriella sleep." He said.

" Ah, what's wrong with them?" Alexis asked as she set the beer in front of him. He shrugged.

" Thanks." He said. " Don't know but Gabriel and Aurora did the same thing sometimes when they were babes. Just harder this time because we have two babes at once."

" So you get up and help feed and change them?" She asked.

" Aye. They aren't just my brother's kids, I treat them like they are mine. Plus, Murphy had to work the fields with me today and Gabriella has the kids all day so I help out so they aren't too tired." Alexis smiled.

" I really love that you guys are so close." She said.

" MacManus!" A few boys called from the pool table.

" You're being paged." He smiled and tipped his beer to her before getting up and joining his friends.

Through the night he continued to watch her off and on as she waited on people and refilled beers. He didn't know it, but she was watching him too. She hated to admit it but she liked him. She was forming a crush on him and was looking forward to their date the next night. After a while she saw him coming towards the bar.

" Lass, can ye get me another one?" He asked.

" Sure."

" Still on for tomorrow, right? We gonna get yer car then dinner?" Connor asked as she refilled his beer.

" Yeah but you know what I just thought of, I don't have an Ireland drivers license. I don't even know how to drive your cars. Your steering wheels are on the wrong side." He laughed.

" Maybe yers are on the wrong side." She smiled and shook her head. " I will come over in the morning and take you out driving. I taught Gabriella had to drive in my car, I can teach ye. It's easy, ye just have to get used to it." He said.

" You taught her?" Alexis asked.

" Aye. Murph tried but she was scared and he couldn't stop laughing." Connor said.

" What about the sheep?" Alexis asked.

" Gabriel is doing well enough to be alone with Murphy." Connor said.

" You can't laugh at me." She said. He smiled.

" Never."

Connor came home and went right for Murphy's room. He knocked on the door and waited til he heard his brother's voice. He walked in and found Liam and Aislinn both in their parents' bed. Liam was laying with Murphy while Gabriella had Aislinn. She had the blanket pulled over her chest so Connor knew she was nursing.

" I'm taking Alexis driving tomorrow so it will be just you and the lad in the field." Murphy nodded.

" Alright. Don't forget, Saturday we are sheering them." Murphy said.

" Connor, why don't you invite her to dinner Saturday. You know we always have a big dinner on sheering day." Gabriella said excitedly. " Please?" She asked. Connor smiled.

" Ye finally tired of us old Irish men?" Murphy asked. Gabriella smiled at him.

" Shut it." She said in a fake irish accent that always made them laugh.

" I will. I won't be here all day tomorrow. If ye need me though, I'm a phone call away." He said.

" Night. I love you." Gabriella said.

" I love ye too. Fuck ye, Murphy." Connor said. Murphy was looking at his sleeping baby but flicked his brother off.

" Fuck ye, Connor." He said. Connor closed the bedroom door and turned around to find Aurora standing there, rubbing her eyes.

" What are ye doing out, my lil' love?" He asked as he picked her up.

" I had a bad dream." She said as she wrapped her arms around Connor's neck and snuggled into his neck.

" Oh ye did, did ye?" He asked.

" Can I sleep in ye room tonight?" Aurora asked. He chuckled.

" Alright, come on. Tell me about ye dream on the way." Connor said.

The next morning, before he went to Alexis, Connor jogged out to the field. He quickly found Murphy and walked over to him. He sent Gabriel a little ways from Murphy. Gabriel didn't question his uncle when Connor said to check out one of the other cornors. Gabriel understood that sometimes the adults needed to talk.

" I think we have a problem, Murph." Connor said. Murphy took out a hand rolled cigarette smoke and lit up.

" And what's that?" He asked as he exhaled.

" Ye lil girl is having dreams. Dreams where the two men are kneeling in front of an alter and the family prayer is being said over and over again. She never saw their faces but they had guns in their hands and blood on their clothes." Connor said.

" She told you this?" Murphy asked.

" Aye, last night she slept in my room. The dream woke up and scared her." Murphy looked out over the sheep and thought for a moment.

" She's so young." He said.

" Aye." Connor said.

" I better talk to Da tonight." Murphy said. Connor nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

" I don't know about this, Connor." Alexis said as she sat behind the wheel of his car the next day.

" Just start it up, Lass." He said gently.

" I'm nervous." She said. Connor smiled and reached over her. He started the car up.

" Ye had a car in the states, didn't ye?" He asked.

" Yeah but it feels weird being on this side." Alexis said.

" Just try." He said.

They drove down the empty street slowly. Alexis had a death grip on the steeling wheel while Connor had one arm around the seat. He looked out the window and sighed.

" Lass, ye know, the car goes faster." He said as he looked at her.

" It just seems off." She said.

" Pick up the speed or I'm gonna fall asleep. This is like driving with an old lady." He said with a smirk.

" Shut up!" Alexis snapped. Connor laughed.

" The sheep in the fields move faster then this." Connor said.

" Shut up, Connor!" She snapped again.

" I mean, my niece runs faster then this and she's only 5." He said. Suddenly the car picked up speed. He sat up and looked around. " Alexis! Slow down!" He said.

" Speed up, slow down! Make up your mind, MacManus!" She said.

" Alexis, slow it down, now!" Connor yelled as she passed the speed limit.

" No." She said.

" I mean it! Slow it down!" Connor yelled. She tramped on the brake so hard the back end of the car started to swerve. One of Connor's hands grabbed the door while the other one grabbed the seat as the car came to a stop. " Are ye trying to break my car and kill us?" He asked as he looked at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before they both started to laugh.

" I'm sorry." She said.

" Tis alright. Ye just have to watch these roads. Plenty of farmers let their animals walk on the road. Other then trying to kill us, ye did alright." He said.

Later that day he took her to get her new car and she drove it to her place as slow as she started out driving his car. She was going the next day to get a drivers license for Ireland. Connor followed behind her in his car, shaking his head and laughing the whole time. She caught him in her mirror and flicked him off. He pulled his car up behind hers once at her place.

" Wow, I think I aged on the drive home." Connor teased her. " I better call Murph so he doesn't send a search party out find me."

" Haha, very funny." Alexis said as she walked up to her door.

" The twins are probability grown by now." He said as he came to stand behind her.

" Yeah, I get it. I drive slow." She said as she unlocked the door.

" I won't say that. I'd say ye do more creeping along then driving." Connor said as they walked into her apartment.

" Enough!" She said with a smile. " So I don't cook much, so Im making hamburgers." She said.

" Sounds good to me." Connor said as he flopped down on her couch.

After dinner they settle into her couch together to watch a movie. He had his arm around the back of the couch. He wanted to pull her close but didn't think they were at that point. She started the movie up, put the remote down, then moved closer to him. He was surprised when she snuggled up to his side. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her tightly to him. Her hand came to rest on his leg.

" Thank ye for dinner." Connor said as he leaned against his car door When the movie was over Alexis walked Connor out of his car. It was late and he needed to get home.

" Can I ask you something?" Alexis said. She was standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

" Sure." She seemed nervous for a few seconds and started shifting her weight on her legs.

" So, why haven't you tried to kiss me? Do you not like me?" She asked. He pushed away from his car and grabbed her by the shirt. He pulled her against him and kissed her before she could speak. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue in quickly. Her hands came around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist with one hand coming up her back and into her hair. They kissed like that for a while before he ended it gently. He smiled down at her.

" I have be waiting for ye to show me that ye liked me enough to let me to kiss ye." He said. She smiled.

" Well, now you know."

" Aye. I want ye to come to my place Saturday. We are sheering the sheep. It will be Gabriel's first time and we are having a big dinner." He said.

" I'd like that." Alexis said.

" Alright. I have to go now, I will call ye tomorrow." Connor said.

" Well, let me know you got home safety." She said. He brought her to him again and kissed her again. He kissed her for a while before he pulled away quickly.

" I have to go or I'm gonna want to stay here." He said. She sighed with her eyes closed, their foreheads were resting together.

" You can." She said. He laughed.

" I want to, trust me, but I can't tonight. Why don't ye bring some stuff Saturday night and sleep at my place?"

" Okay." She said as she opened her eyes. " You better go." He pulled away and grinned at her.

" Goodnight, Alexis." he said.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

Saturday came slow for both Connor and Alexis. They texted all day the day before and talked Friday night after she got home from work. She had gotten her license and was driving herself to their cabin. She was nervous and excited to be with him. She wanted to spend the night with him and that scared her. She hadn't had a boyfriend in a while and there was a reason for that. She walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door.

" Come in!" Came Gabriella's voice. Alexis opened the door and walked in to find one baby on a blanket on the floor in the living room. Gabriella came out of the twins room with the other baby.

" Oh, I'm so glad you are here! Can you help me get them ready?" She asked. Alexis smiled.

" Of course." She said. " What do you need?"

" Liam's clothes are right on the couch. Can you get him dressed so I can get Aislinn dressed. I sent Aurora ahead with Da because she wanted to see the boys. I'm not myself today though. I'm so nervous." Gabriella said as she laid Aislinn down beside Liam. Alexis joined her on the floor and together they started getting the twins dressed in warm clothes. " Sheep are usually very gentle but some of them don't like getting sheered and they have been known to kick. Both Murph and Connor had been kicked. I know they won't let Gabriel handle those animals but you just never know what could happen."

" Connor said this was Gabriel's first time. You have the right to be nervous." Alexis said as she carefully dressed Liam who stared up at her. The girls finished getting the babies ready then they stood up, each girl holding a baby. Gabriella smiled then.

" Okay, I'm ready. I think I will feel better once I get there." She said.

Gabriella carried Aislinn so the baby's back was against her front. Aislinn kicked legs and squealed as they walked. Alexis carried Liam the same way. He was hitting her with his arms and cooing. They walked through the yard and over to the barn. Duce was standing with Aurora holding his hand, they were by the barn door. Gabriel had a sheep by the head while Connor was holding the back legs as Murphy was sheering it. Alexis noticed Gabriella sighed happily and seemed relax as soon as she saw her boys.

All three boys were dressed alike. They had dirty jeans and big sweaters on with the sleeves pushed up. All three had sweat dripping off their faces and none of them seemed to noticed the girls had joined them. When Murphy was almost done with the sheep, he called his son to him and handed him the sheers. He quietly told the boy how to use them then went to the sheep's head. After the sheep was done and they let it go, they all looked up and noticed the girls.

" How did I do, Ma?" Gabriel asked with a grin.

" Looks good to me." Gabriella said. Murphy wiped his brow then came to them. He kissed Gabriella's forehead, then Aislinn's who smiled at him. He took her little hand and started rubbing her fingers.

" He's doing good. Don't worry, Lass." He said softly to Gabriella. She placed a hand on his chest.

" I'm sure he is. I know you won't let him help if he wasn't ready."

" We aren't gonna let him hold the legs." Murphy let Aislinn's hand and took a hold of Liam's. He started rubbing the baby's fingers. " With the more wild ones, he's just gonna watch." Connor was coming up behind his brother with a grin.

" What are you going to do with the wool?" Alexis asked as Murphy let go of Liam's hands.

" All our wool is spoken for." Connor said. " It's all already sold." He said. He took a hold of her arm and kissed her lightly.

" Daddy, when can I do it?" Aurora asked. Murphy grinned and went to his daughter. He swept her into the air, making her laugh.

" Ye got to be bigger!" He called as he held her in the air.

" Daddy!" She squealed. He smiled and brought her down the ground.

" Alright, Daddy's gotta to get back to work. Mind your grandda." He said. She took Duce's hand then.

" Aye, Daddy." She said. Murphy went back to Gabriella.

" Ye gonna stay and watch?" He asked.

" As long as the twins allow us too." She said. Murphy smiled and kissed her as Connor leaned in to whisper to Alexis.

" Thank ye for coming." He said softly. She smiled.

" You invited me, of course I was going to come." She whispered back to him. He smiled before the boys went back to work.

It didn't take long before Aurora asked Duce to take her to swing and they left the barn. The twins started to fuss and Gabriella and Alexis decided to go back to the cabin. Gabriella came forward and kissed her son's head then kissed her husband's smile. Connor looked up and winked at Alexis when Gabriella told them they were going back. The girls chatted lightly as they walked.

" So how did you meet Murphy?" Alexis asked. Gabriella laughed slightly.

" In a grocery store. He followed me through a few aisles, trying to make me notice him, which I did but he doesn't know that. I mean come on, how can you not notice a MacManus man?" She said as she waved to her daughter. " Anyway, he finally used a chart to hit mine, he asked me out but I turned him down. Four aisles later, I gave him my number and we have been together every since."

" And you left your family in America and moved here with him?" Alexis asked as they walked up the stairs to the cabin.

" I only had my parents and they passed away a few years before I meant Murphy. I didn't have many friends so I jumped at the chance for a change." She said. " What about you? How did you end up here?" Gabriella asked as she opened the door.

" Kind of same as you, I needed a change." Alexis said as she followed Gabriella to the living room. The girls came to their knees and laid the babies down on a blanket. Gabriella checked their diapers quickly before getting up.

" Let me get us some coffee." She said. Alexis rubbed Liam's belly, making the baby smile. She smiled down at him as Aislinn squealed and kicked her legs. Alexis laughed.

" You must be giving Liam more attention then she thinks he needs." Gabriella said from the kitchen. " She is such a diva, she needs all the attention all the time." Alexis rubbed Aislinn's tummy while making faces at her.

" Did you and Murphy set out to have this many kids?" She asked as Gabriella poured the coffee.

" At first we didn't have a set number of kids we wanted. We tried for Gabriel and after he got older Murphy said he wanted to try for a girl then when Aurora was about 3, I think, Murphy said he wanted to try again for another baby. When we found it they were twins, I was shocked but he didn't seem surprised at all. But we are done now." Gabriella said as she came forward with the cups.

" Well, your family is beautiful. You guys really work together as one unit, it's amazing." Alexis said as she took the coffee cup. Gabriella sat down and both babies' eyes went right to their mother.

" I'm very lucky to have Da and Connor. They helped Murph and I through all the labors and midnight feedings. But when you marry one MacManus man, you marry them all." Gabriella said.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

When it was time to go to bed that night, Alexis had decided to change in Connor's bathroom. She put her hands on his sink and closed her eyes. She didn't know what she was doing there. The last thing she needed was to get involved with someone but Connor just filled a spot in her that had been empty for so long. His family was amazing and they all made her feel so warm and welcome. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror.

" You deserve this." She said softly. With a deep breath she faced the door and opened it. Connor looked up from his spot on the bed. He had changed his clothes when she was in the bathroom. He was wearing a white tee shirt and shorts.

" Wow." He said. She smiled slightly and took hold of the hem of her long shirt. It reached her knees and she had nothing else on under it.

" What?" She asked.

" Ye look beautiful." He said softly as his eyes travelled over her. She leaned against the door frame.

" Look, you already got me in your bedroom to sleep over, you don't have to say stuff like that. I know what I am." She said.

" Oh you do? And what is that?" He asked as he stood up.

" Your sister-in-law is beautiful, stunning, I don't hold a candle to her." Alexis said.

" Aye, Gabriella is stunning. But as I already told ye, I prefer my women to have green eyes and light brown hair." He said as he came forward. " In my eyes, you are stunning." He said as he slipped his hand into her hair. He brought her to him and kissed her. Her hands came to rest against her hips as he pulled her towards his bed. " We don't have to have sex if ye don't want too. I don't want ye to feel pressured." He said against her lips.

" Look MacManus, you got me here, we both know we are going to have sex so let's not play this game." She said. His laugh was low and sexy. " Won't everyone hear us?"

" That depends on how loud ye are. Da and the kids' rooms are down stairs and I can promise you that Gabriella and Murphy are getting ready to do the same thing if they aren't already." He said as he looked at her.

" Now how do you know that?" She asked.

" Because those two fuck like rabbits and Murphy was giving her the look all through dinner. What the hell do you think they were whispering to each other about? He couldn't keep his hands off her." Connor said. He was right. After they got back from the sheep and were showered up, Murphy and Gabriella made sure to touch every time they passed each other. When she was cooking, he'd go into the kitchen to whisper to her. Even when he was playing with the kids, Alexis noticed his eyes didn't stay off his wife for long.

" Then what are we waiting for?" Alexis asked as she pulled him to her.

Connor and Alexis laid on their sides, in his bed while they kissed. He kept his hands at her neck and waist. Alexis moved her hands to his shirt and pulled it up slightly. When he felt her fingers tips brush against his skin, it seemed like his cue. He moved his hands to her shirt and pulled it up slowly. When she didn't stop him, he kept pulling it up til she moved away enough for him to pull it off. She grabbed Connor then and pulled him on top of her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis's eyes fluttered opened the next day. She closed them again and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets. An arm slipped around her waist as he moved into her back. Connor sighed and nestled his face into her hair. The sounds of children were heard, making her smile. Connor groaned and turned onto his back. He put his hand into his hair.

" Why is it kids never sleep in?" Connor asked. Alexis laughed.

" Is this how you always wake up?" She asked.

" Sometimes, but most of the time Murph and I get up before everyone else to go to the field, other times, Aurora runs in here and jumps on my bed. I'm sure Gabriella told her not to today though." Connor said. Alexis turned and smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled. "Good morning."

" Good morning." she said.

" Shower?"

Connor and Alexis came out of his room, holding hands. As they walked across the balcony to the stairs, Alexis watched the scene below her. Duce was sitting in the rocker by the fireplace with a fire going, Gabriella was in the kitchen and one of the babies was in a bouncing chair on the table, cooing. Aurora was sitting on the top stairs.

" Well, good morning, my lil' love." Connor said when they reached the her.

" Morning." Her little elbows were propped up on her knees and she was resting her chin in her hands.

" And what's the matter with ye?" Connor said as he let go of Alexis' hand. He picked Aurora up and let her come to rest against his chest. She wrapped her little legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as they looked at each other.

" Ma won't let me come into ye room but tis Sunday. I always get to wake ye up on Sunday." Aurora said. Connor chuckled as they started down the stairs.

" I had company this morning, ye won't want to wake up Alexis." He said.

" I guess not." She said. Alexis leaned forward then.

" The next time I sleep over you can come in and wake us up." She said. Aurora's little face broke out into a grin then. Connor kissed her cheek before setting her down.

" Hey guys, there are some biscuits in the oven and gravy on the stove. I set out cups for you for coffee." Gabriella started. She was washing dishes in the sink, facing them. " Aurora, please go pick out your dress for church." Connor and Alexis came to the kitchen island as Aurora wondered off to her room. Alexis slid into a bar stool at the counter while Connor walked around and started making their plates.

" Where's Murphy and the lad?" He asked as he came to Gabriella. He placed his hand on her lower back and kissed her cheek.

" Murphy is giving Liam a bath and Gabriel is getting ready for church." She said. Connor quickly made Alexis a plate while Gabriella poured her some coffee. He winked at her as he set the plate down in front of her. Alexis smiled at him. Aislinn squealed from her chair as she suddenly kicked her legs out.

" There is no need for all that, my lil' lass!" He said as he walked over to her. She sighed as he leaned down to her level. She smiled slightly. " Ye two months old now and that's too old to be squealing like that." He said. She cooed as she started sucking her hand. " What is Aisy going to wear to her first church service?"

" That little blue dress you got her." Gabriella said as Connor started making his plate. Gabriella looked behind Alexis and nudged Connor. He turned around and smiled then motioned for Alexis to turn around. Aurora was carrying out two dresses as she came out of her room. She walked over to Duce and held them up.

" Well, let Granddaddie see what ye got there." He rubbed his beard and pretended to be thinking. "I pick the pink one."

" That's cause pink is ye favorite!" Aurora explained. Duce smiled.

" Ye know ye old Granddaddie well. Now go get dressed so I see how pretty ye look." He said. Alexis turned around and smiled as Connor came to sit by her.

" Da!" Connor called as he heard Aurora's door shut. " Ye love that pink, don't ye?"

" Shut it!" Duce said as he started rocking. Connor and Gabriella laughed.

" He has picked out her church clothes since she was two months old, that's when we start taking them to church as babies. Once she decided pink was her favorite color, Da started picking only pink dresses for her." Gabriella explained.

After breakfast, Connor walked Alexis out to her car. She wasn't going to go to church with them but promised to meet Connor afterwards since the family was going to be in town. She leaned against her car door while he placed his hands on either side of her head as he leaned in and kissed her. Alexis brought her hands to his face. They said their goodbyes then she got in her car and drove home.

As she drove, she went over their night and shower together. Connor made her feel beautiful, like she was the most amazing person he had even been with. He ran his hands over her body, sending chills through her with touch alone. He touched her right where she needed to touched for how long she needed touched. It had been a while since she had been with anyone in bed.

They made out for a while, her running her hands through his hair, his hands rubbing her legs. When they finally got completely undressed, he looked at each part of her like he was trying to commit her to his memory. He muttered over and over again how beautiful she was and how her skin felt next to his. They first time together had been alot slower then she expected. He had brought her close to the edge a few times, then would back off so when he finally let her fall, she was out of her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

For the next six months, Alexis became a permanent fixture in their lives. On the nights she had to work, Connor would go to the bar and stay there until she got off then he'd sleep at her house, getting up early to come home and work the fields. When she had the day off, she'd come over in the morning and spend the day and night with them. She got along with everyone and they all loved her.

She was helping Gabriella make the boys lunch one day. When she was at the cabin she would go with her to have lunch with them. Aurora would stay with Duce and the babies would come with the girls. Gabriella packed up the basket then went to one of the high chairs. Aislinn and Liam were sitting next to each other, eating cereal.

" Are you ready to go see daddy?" Gabriella asked Aislinn. Liam started clapping and Aislinn broke out into a grin and they both started kicking their legs. Gabriella smiled as Alexis joined her at the high chairs.

" Who is coming with me?" She asked the 8 month old twins. Liam grinned as he kicked his legs harder. Both babies were yelling. Gabriella and Alexis took the trays off the high chairs and unstrapped the babies. Aislinn held her arms up and started opening and closing her fist as Gabriella picked her up. Liam cuddled his face into Alexis' neck as she took him out of the chair.

" Liam is such a little lover." Alexis said as they slipped hats and jackets onto the babies.

" I know. Gabriel was the same way when he was a baby. They both loved having their hands in your hair and their faces in your neck. I don't know about Connor but Murphy is the same way. When we go to bed he always puts his face in my neck and plays with my hair." Gabriella said.

" Yeah, Connor is the same. When he sleeps, he always has to have his head in my hair or in my neck." Alexis said.

" Say goodbye to Grandda." Gabriella said. Both babies put their hands up and started opening and closing their fists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch Alexis got a phone call that she stepped outside to take. She didn't know the number and the cabin was loud with the babies and Aurora playing. She went and sat on the porch swing as she answered the phone.

" Hello?" She asked as she started to swing lightly.

" Alexis? It's Dino." Alexis's blood ran cold. " Alexis, they found you, I heard them talking, they found you and you only have two weeks until they get to Ireland." Dino's voice said.

" Are you okay?" Alexis choked out.

" Yeah, but you aren't. They know where you live and work. I have to go. Take care." Without another word the line went dead. Alexis started to cry then got up and took off to the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something caught Murphy's eyes and he turned towards it. Alexis was running towards them and it looked like she was crying. He called out to Connor who looked up. They frowned at each other as Connor turned his horse and started towards Murphy. He handed the reins to Murphy then got off his horse and went to Alexis.

" I have to go! I have to leave! I'm sorry!" Alexis started saying as soon as Connor reached her.

" What, what's wrong?" He asked quickly. He took a hold of her shoulders. " Calm down." She tried to twist away from him but he tighten his hold on her.

" I have to go!" Murphy brought his horse over to them. He had finally cut his hair and beard so she could see that he was frowning. " I can't be here, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put your family in danger! I have to go to safe you guys!"

" What's that, Love?" Murphy asked. Her eyes meant his as she shook her head.

" I'm so sorry." She said softly.

" Alexis, tell me what is wrong, Lass." Connor said gently. She looked at him then.

" I can't. It's not safe for me to be here, it's not safe for you guys. I have to leave Ireland." She said softly.

" There is nothing ye can't tell me." Connor said.

" If I tell you, you will hate me." She said.

" No, Love." Murphy said. " We can help ye." He said. She shook her head.

" Murph, let the lad, round up the sheep, we gonna in early. Get Da and meet us in the barn." Connor said.

Murphy, Duce, Connor, and Alexis sat at a table in the barn. Murphy had told Gabriel to help Gabriella with the babies then he kissed his wife and told her not to worry. She asked him what was wrong but he didn't have anything to tell her. He promised to tell her as soon as he knew though. She had said okay and let him go. She trusted that her husband would do as he said.

" Start at the beginning, Love." Murphy said to Alexis. Her green eyes were rimmed with tears. She sat across from Duce with Murphy on her right and Connor on her left.

" I haven't been completely honest with you all." She said softly. She was staring at the table. " I did grow up in foster care but when I was 15, I adopted into a wealthy family. At first, everything seemed fine. But as I got older I started to have questions about some dealings the family was into."

" And what was that?" Duce asked in his soft voice. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

" I didn't know for sure but it seemed like they were in the mob the way people moved in and out of the house, people were disappearing left and right. Then, my adopted dad was killed by the Saints." Connor and Murphy glanced at each other.

" Who was your adopted Da, Lass?" Connor asked gently. She looked back at the table.

" Concezio Yakavetta. The Saints killed him and some of his workers in his suite. My adopted brother said they were coming for us next, that the Saints were going to move through the family and kill us all." Alexis said. " I didn't believe it though. The Saints only went after mob members. I told my adopted brother I was leaving, that I didn't want any part of them but he told me we had to hunt them down and kill them before they killed us."

" So what happen?" Duce asked.

" I...I stole some money and I took off." She said as she looked up. " I didn't feel like I had a choice. I didn't want to kill anyone, I didn't want to be apart of anything like that but I didn't have any money of mine own. I only took $ 50,000. I brought a ticket and I came to England. I was there for a while before Joe, my adopted brother, found me and came after me. He tried to kill me so I took off and came here but he found me again. I got a phone call today from Dino, he is one of their limo drivers and a good friend of mine. Joe will be here in two weeks and if he finds me with you, he will kill everyone of you." Alexis said. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Duce spoke.

" Murphy, get a hold of Father Capri. We will move Gabriella and the children there for safety until this is over." Duce said. " Get Rome a wig that matches Alexis' hair. Move her here with us and move Rome into her place in case they are watching. We will lure them here and take them out." Alexis couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" You can't be serious." She said softly. " You can't take them on."

" My dear, you aren't the only one with secrets." Duce said. Connor and Murphy reached out and each one took one of her hands. She looked from Murphy to Connor.

" What is going on?" She asked.

" We are going to call on the Saints." Duce said. She looked back at him.

" What?" She whispered. " You know who they are?"

" We are the Saints, Love." Murphy said. Alexis didn't react for a few minutes. She looked from Duce to Murphy, then to Connor before she shook her head.

" Connor," She said. He nodded.

" Aye, tis true. We are the Saints." He said. She yanked her hands away and stood up quickly, sending the chair to the floor.

" This isn't funny." She said.

" We aren't joking, Lass." Connor said. " We are the Saints."

" No need to worry, my Dear." Duce said. " You are a part of our family now and we will protect ye."


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

Murphy walked slowly into the twins' room later that night. After the talk, everyone had come back into the cabin but no one said a word about what was happening. Gabriella knew something was going on but didn't push or question anyone. Alexis spoke with the kids and Gabriella but didn't talk to Connor Duce, or Murphy. They all seemed on edge.

Gabriella was rocking Aislinn who was fussing in her arms. Liam was sitting in the crib playing quietly and waiting for his turn for some cuddling. She was hummed lightly as she smiled at her husband. He sighed as he walked over to the crib. He ran his hand over his son's head before he kissed it. The baby smiled and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Murphy walked over to Gabriella and Aislinn then.

" What's wrong with her tonight?" He asked as he sat in the other rocker. She sighed.

" She's tired but she doesn't want to sleep." Gabriella said.

" Let me see her." Murphy said as he held out his arms. Gabriella smiled and handed the baby over. Murphy tucked her into his arms and started rocking her. Aislinn reached up and started touching Murphy's chin. Since Murphy had shaved his beard into a short goatee, Aislinn was always touching it. Gabriella stood up and went to Liam who held his arms up. She picked him up and returned to the rocker.

" I think it's time to move Liam into his own room. Aisy is keeping him up." She said.

" He has the patience of a saint." Murphy said. He took a hold of Aislinn's hand and opened it. He kissed her palm before placing it on her chest. She started rubbing her eyes. " He has your patience and personality."

" Well, it's about time." Gabriella said. " Gabriel, Aurora and it seems even Aislinn now has the MacManus' lack of patience. They all act like you and Connor." She said as she looked at him. Murphy smiled at her sadly.

" Ye and the babes have to leave for a while. Ye, the babes, and Alexis will be staying with Father Capri until we can make it safe here again." He said. Gabriella nodded.

" You don't have to tell me anything, you know I don't want to know the details. I just want you to be careful?" She asked. He nodded. " Then let's put this babies to bed and make the most of our night together."

" Ye and the babes are the best thing to have happen to me, ye know that." Murphy said as they stared into each other's eyes.

Alexis paced Connor's bedroom while he sat on his bed and watched her. He thought she was angry with him but he couldn't tell if it was anger or fear that made her so restless and quiet. She finally faced him with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

" Does Gabriella know what Murphy is?" She asked.

" Aye." He said.

" And she was okay with it?" Alexis asked.

" At first she wasn't but she is now."

" Where you ever going to tell me?" She snapped.

" Where you ever going to tell me who yer adopted father was?" Connor asked. She dropped her arms and her face fell. She sighed then came to the bed and sank down beside him.

" That's fair." She said. They fell into silence for a few minutes.

" Ye stole from the mob. Ye bold." He said with a small smile. She laughed sadly.

" I had no other choice. I was never allowed to get a job. I think they only adopted me to look good to the public. I couldn't stay there. It was only a matter of time before Joe had me killed and I was scared of the Saints, of you." She said.

" We would have never came for ye." He said. " We didn't kill innocents."

" I'm not really innocent now." Alexis said.

" We took money from them when we killed them. We didn't have a choice either. We still live off it and will for years. We took way more then $ 50,000." Connor said.

Murphy watched Gabriella sleep for a while. Every time they were intimate it felt amazing to him. She has the best lover he had ever had but this time he had sure to put everything he felt and pushed it into her. She responded but giving it back to him. They had made out for a long time afterwards, Murphy laying on top of her, staying inside her as long as he could before slipping out and laying at her side. Now he was laying on his back while she was on her side. He reached out and rubbed her bare arm as he listened to his twins breathing through the monitor. Gabriella had one hand resting on his chest, her fingers curled into his chest hair. He sighed as he looked to his ceiling. He jumped as a man looked down at him.

" Get your brother and meet me outside." Gabriel the Arch Angel and Gabriella's brother, said.

" How long have ye been up there?" Murphy snapped.

" I just got here. Don't worry, I didn't see the dirty things I'm sure you did to my sister." He said as he crossed his arms.

" She likes it when I'm dirty." Murphy said. Over the past few years Gabriel and Murphy had developed a relationship of Murphy teasing him about sex and Gabriel pretending to be angry and threatening to kill him.

" Talk like that about her again and I will strike you down with my heavenly sword of fire." Murphy smirked as he sat up.

" Can ye get out of here so I can get dressed? Or maybe ye want to see what ye sister begs for, what she makes me use on her, what she loves to have inside her." Murphy said as he looked up at Gabriel who was frowning.

" Humans. You're so disgusting." Gabriel said before he disappeared.

Gabriel was standing outside while he waited for Connor and Murphy. They emerged out the door, Murphy first, Connor next. They both sat down on the top step and tried to light a cigarette at the same time. Gabriel flipped his wings quickly to blow out their lighters. Both MacManus brothers flipped him off at the same time, making the warrior angel laugh. He stopped his wings and let them light up.

" I will be there when the men come. They know of the cabin, they knew Alexis is dating one of you and they are planning on hurting you to get their way with her. They do not know you are the Saints though." Gabriel said.

" Oh and ye are taking a break from fighting demons to save us lowly humans? I'm touched." Connor said. " Ye hear that Murph, he will be here. The great Arch Angel Gabriel will be here to have our backs." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

" Aye." Murphy said as he nodded.

" I have pledged myself to keep this family safe, I do not have a choice." Gabriel said. " Anyway, you have two weeks from tomorrow. They will arrive here on a Friday so send my sister and the children to the priest on Thursday night." He stopped talking and looked behind Murphy and Connor. Both brothers briefly closed their eyes.

" What the hell is that?" Alexis' voice came from the doorway.

" I am not a that. I am a who." Gabriel said.

" Who the hell is that?" Alexis asked. The brothers opened their eyes and Connor stood up to face her.

" This is the warrior Arch Angel Gabriel." He said. " He was sent by God to us years ago to help us."

" I am Gabriella's twin brother." Gabriel said. Alexis's eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

Alexis heard three male voices fighting over her. She could tell by the clean scent she was in Connor's bed again. She had to have been sleep walking, sleep walking and dreaming. There was no way she had see a giant man standing in the front yard with black wings. But she had woken up and found the bed empty so she got up and went down to find Connor but the other man, he was just a dream, he couldn't have been real.

" Ye were supposed to be invisible. Ye are a horrible angel." Connor hissed.

" If Murphy hadn't distracted me by talking about sex and my sister I won't have been too upset to pay attention." Gabriel snapped.

" It wasn't my fault. I have four babes with ye sister, how the hell do you think we got them? I can't help it if ye sister can't keep her hands off me." Murphy snapped. She listened as they continued to fought together before she had had enough.

" Fucking stop it." Alexis said as she opened her eyes. " Stop fighting." She said as she sat up slowly. " I need someone to explain things to me, right now." Gabriel came to the bed and smiled at her, instantly making Alexis feel warm and comfortable.

" Hello Alexis." He said, his voice filled with love and contentment. Her eyes half closed as she smiled.

" Hello." She said softly.

" Hey, fucking stop seducing my woman!" Connor snapped as he pushed Gabriel who just ignored him.

" Things would be easier for you if I showed you what you need to understand. Do you mind if I touch your head?" Gabriel asked.

" I don't mind." She said. Gabriel nodded and came forward. He placed his hands on her head and closed his eyes. Alexis' eyes fluttered shut as images started swirling through her.

She saw Gabriella as an angel. She saw her flying and fighting along side Gabriel. She saw Gabriel finding Gabriella in Murphy's arms then saw the massive fight between the angel siblings and demons. She saw Gabriella get speared and how Michael brought her back only to make her human. She saw Michael strip away Gabriella's memories of her life as an angel and replace them with human memories and when she had seen it all, Gabriel took his hands away and disappeared again. Alexis opened her eyes and stared ahead of her.

" So when I said Gabriella was beautiful and you said she was an angel, you really meant it." She said to Connor.

" Aye." He said.

" She knows nothing of that life." Murphy said. " Please, don't tell her. Michael said some fallen angels can't handle their human lives and angel memories."

" I won't." Alexis said. " So you really were doing God's work then." She simply stated. Connor sat on the bed then.

" Aye. Now you know all my secrets." He said. She sighed and shook her head.

" Okay, now you guys have some big plan to stop the Yakavettas from killing me." She said.

" Aye, Love." Murphy said. " Ye have nothing to fear now. I have to get back to bed before the twins wake Gabriella. We will talk more tomorrow if you need."

" Fuck ye, Murph." Connor said.

" Good night Alexis and fuck ye, Connor." Murphy said as he walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Murphy walked down the balcony and to the stairs. He quietly walked down the stairs and over to Gabriel's room. He carefully opened his son's room and looked in on him. Gabriel was sleeping on his stomach, the blankets tight around him. Murphy smiled and closed the door. He crept over to Aurora's room and went inside.

Aurora was sleeping with her mouth open and her little arms tightly around a big stuff penguin Duce had brought her for her birthday. While Gabriel's room was filled with cars and play guns, Aurora's room was filled with everything pink. She had a dollhouse in the corner and stuffed animals everywhere he could see.

Murphy leaned down and adjusted the blanket over Aurora. He ran his hand through her dark hair then pressed his lips to her temple before resting his forehead against her head. Gabriel was the splitting image of Murphy and Connor, right down to the way he walked. Aurora's face was Gabriella. She looked the way Murphy was sure Gabriella would have looked had been a human child. He sighed and pulled away from his daughter. As carefully as he could he crept out of the bedroom, closing the door.

He walked passed his dad's room and over to the twins' room. He opened the door and walked in. He walked over to the crib and looked down at them. Since the twins were born they had slept in the same crib together and were always touching. Aislinn's arm was resting on Liam's chest and their faces were turned towards each other. He couldn't image moving Liam into the empty room next to their nursery but he knew they couldn't stay in the room together forever.

Gabriella was laying on her side, deep into the blankets when Murphy came back into the room. He slipped off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He stared down at his wife as he took his pants off and got into bed with her. Since she had fallen, the boys had not done any work as Saints and Murphy was nervous for the first time since becoming a Saint.

Murphy slipped his arm around her waist and buried his face into her hair. He inhaled deeply, letting her scent imprint of his skin. He kissed her shoulder, then nipped it lightly. Gabriella shifted in her sleep, bring her soft legs to his. She turned over and snuggled into his chest. Murphy rested his chin on the top of her head as she wrapped her arm around his waist, letting her hand come to rest on his lower back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Connor ran his fingertips up and down Alexis' back. She had her eyes open and was staring at wall of his room. She couldn't get settled enough to fall asleep. She was replaying their talk with Duce and the talk with Gabriel. There was so much flying around inside her head. She couldn't believe the man she had been dating for six months was a Boondock Saint. She couldn't believe Gabriella had been an angel at one time and had no memory of it.

" Ye okay, Lass?" He asked her. Alexis held the blanket to her as she turned around.

" Why do you call me that and Murphy calls me Love? I noticed you call Gabriella Love and he calls her Lass so what's with that?" She asked. Connor smiled at her.

" I won't dare call Gabriella Lass. Lass is what a man calls his woman, it is a special term saved for yer woman. Murph calling you Love is like him calling you his sister." He explained.

" So it's better to be called Lass then?" He nodded. " In America it would the opposite."

" Aye, but we aren't in America." He said. She nodded and sighed.

" I can't sleep." Alexis said.

" I could help ye with that, ye know. Ye could let me make you tired." Connor said with a grin. She laughed.

" I'm not sure I could get relaxed enough for that." She said. " I'm so on edge." He sat up and got on top of her quickly.

" Let me give it a shot." He said before he disappeared under the covers.

Alexis started to laugh despite her nervous. Her laughter died down as she felt him take her in his mouth. She grasped the covers and arched her back as her mouth parted. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned softly. His hands slid down her legs to her hips as he held her against him, letting her ride out the sensations he knew he was giving her. He knew how to excite her and how to get her going. He brought one hand to her and slipped his finger in her, making her whimper his name. He knew where to touch to get her off quickly and was working her bring her over the edge.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

The next two weeks everyone was on edge. They made move Alexis into the cabin and neither she or Gabriella and kids were alone. The kids didn't know any difference, they just thought Alexis was coming to stay with them forever and were excited. The night before the Friday they were supposed to arrive, Gabriella had told the children they were going to stay with Father Capri. Gabriel and Aurora loved the old priest so they didn't mind.

Murphy was leaning against the door frame watching Gabriella pack her clothes into a bag. She had already packed the kids things but she had put her stuff off until last. She didn't want to leave her family but knew Murphy wouldn't send them away if it wasn't important. She sighed when she saw him looking at him.

" I am scared." She said.

" Don't be." Murphy said as he came into their room. He closed their room then went to their bed and sat down.

" I am scared something is going to happen to you." She said as she looked back her bag. He noticed her hands were shaky so he reached out and took a hold of her. She let him pull her to him. She slipped onto his lap so they were facing each other.

" Nothing is going to happen to me." He said as he ran his hands through her hair.

" How can you be so sure?" She asked. He smiled.

" I have angelic protection." He said. She shook her head.

" I can't image raising them without you." She said as she took a hold of the hair on the back of his neck.

" Ye will never have too. Ye know if something were to happen to me, Connor and Da would be there." She nodded as a few tears slipped from her eyes. " Don't cry, Lass." He said, dropping his voice.

XXXXXXXXXX

Connor and Alexis stood on the porch watching Murphy and his family pull out of the drive way. Connor had his arm around Alexis' waist and her arm was around his. He pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. Alexis turned to slip both of her arms around his waist and bury her face into his chest.

" I feel bad that they have to leave." She said.

" It is what is safest for them." Connor said. She looked up at him then.

" I can't believe you guys are doing all this for me. It would have been safer and easier if I had just left." He put his hands on either side of her face.

" I don't want ye to leave. I tried over and over again to get ye to go out with me and ye think I'd just let ye walk away? Ye in this for the long haul, Lass." He said.

" Is that what you want?" Alexis asked.

" Let me be clear about something. I am ready to settle down and I think ye are the one I could do that with." Connor said. Alexis rested her head against his chest again and sighed.

" I'd like that, if we make it through this." She said. He closed his eyes and squeezed her tightly.

" We will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy helped Gabriella and their kids get settled into their room. They had brought two pop up cribs for the twins and Gabriel and Aurora were going to sleep in the bed with Gabriella. Neither parent wanted to the kids in a room away from her. The kids were talking a mile a minute but Gabriella and Murphy were feeling tense. He kept a tight hold of Gabriella's hand. He pulled her into him and hugged her tightly.

" I wish I could stay with ye." He said softly.

" You have work to do." Gabriella said. She pulled away to look at him in the face. " I love you, I want you to be careful."

" I love ye." He said.

" You better go before I lose my nerve. I'm barely hanging on right now." She whispered. His eyes searched her face. She took a deep breath as she felt her eyes fill up with tears.

" You better tighten it up." He whispered. She smiled and laughed softly. He lightly ran his thumbs over her cheeks, catching her tears. " Don't cry, my Lass, please. I can't take it if ye cry." He whispered. She nodded.

" I know, I will be strong for them." She said. Murphy felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Aurora smiling up at him. He smiled and let go of Gabriella to scope his daughter up.

" Have fun tonight." Murphy said. She smiled at him and hugged his neck.

" The angels will be protecting ye, Uncle Connor, Granddaddie and Romeo." She said softly into his ear. " I saw it in a dream" He looked at her quickly as she pulled away from him. She patted his cheek then wiggled so he'd put her down. He watched in shock as she walked over to her brother and climbed in the bed to so he could read to her. Gabriella sighed, getting his attention. He took her arm and pulled her to him.

" I want you to stay. I have a bad feeling about this." She said.

" Ye know I can't." He said. She nodded as she looked at him. She brushed the collar of his pea coat and smiled sadly.

" I always loved you in this coat, you know that?" She said. He smiled and slipped his sunglasses on.

" And now?" She laughed.

" When this is over with, we are having sex with you in your Saint clothes. You look so hot." She said softly. He grinned.

" I am looking forward to it." He said. He kissed her long and slow before letting her go. " I will be back Saturday. I have to go." She nodded.

" I know."


	16. Chapter 16

I need some help ending this story. I wrote an idea and I didn't like it. So anyone have any ideas pm me!


	17. Chapter 17

_* please review! Sorry it took me so long! *_

When a long black car pulled into the driveway of the cabin later that day, everyone was surprised. Connor made Alexis go into the cabin and hide. They had decided to not send her with Gabriella in case she was being watched. Duce, Connor, and Murphy slipped on their sunglasses before walking off the porch. Joe Yakavetta and three other men came out of the car. Joe was smiling as they walked over to them. They all stopped walking within a few feet of each other. Murphy and Connor felt a hand come on their shoulders seconds before they heard someone talking, someone they knew no one else could see or hear.

" I am here, my brothers." Gabriel's voice was soft and light.

" So, you are the famous Saints of Boston." Joe said. " I'd like to say it's nice to meet you but you killed my father so it's not." He said.

" Your father was a bad man." Duce said. Joe laughed.

" Let's get to business. I know you are hiding my adopted sister and I want her. She stole from me and I want the money back." Joe said.

" Ye will not be getting anything from us." Connor said. Joe smiled.

" That's a shame." He said as he snapped his fingers. His men went back to the car and opened the backdoor. The sounds of babies crying reached Murphy before the men pulled out his family. He felt himself tighten up at the sight of his children clinging to his wife. The old priest was the last to be pulled from the car. He was holding the twins. " See, you have something I want, I have something you want. I think you make out in the deal, really. I get one person, you get six."

" My children and wife have nothing to do with this." Murphy snapped. Joe grabbed Gabriella by her hair and yanked her to him, making her cry out. Aurora screamed while Gabriel reached for his mother. Aurora was snatched up by one of the men while the other man backhanded Gabriel, sending him to the ground. " Will you think your wife is so pretty with a hole in her head?" Joe snapped.

" Let them go!" Alexis called quickly from the porch. She ran forward and would have went passed Connor if he hadn't grabbed her. Suddenly a rush of wind flew passed them and the man who hit Gabriel was sent flying throw the air.

" What the hell is that!" Joe yelled. He was suddenly picked up off the ground by his throat. His hand slipped through Gabriella's hair. A shirtless man in jeans with giant black wings was holding Joe in the air.

" You don't dare touch my family!" Gabriel snarled.

" Who are you?" Joe managed to get out.

Gabriel had ran to his mother as she sat on the ground, staring up at the angel Gabriel in shock. The man holding Aurora let her go while his eyes were glued to Gabriel. She ran to Murphy in tears and loud sobs, crying for her daddy. He tried to sooth her while pushing her behind him. Connor, Duce, and Murphy knew they couldn't shoot anyone. The children had seen too much already.

Gabriel's wings started beating strongly against his back as he lifted off the ground. Joe started kicking his legs as he left the ground. A light started shining around Gabriel as his face twisted in anger. When he started speaking, his voice was loud and seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

" I am the Warrior and Arch Angel Gabriel. You grabbed my sister by her hair and hurt her, you smacked my nephew in the face and made his mouth bleed. You made my baby niece and nephew cry while scaring the hell out of my other niece. You threatened my family and who they love. I will not stand for it!" He said. Gabriella stood up slowly, whispering for her son to join his dad. Her eyes never leaving Gabriel's face. Memories started flowing through her quickly.

" I'm sorry!" Joe said.

" Gabriel." Only her soft voice broke the spell that seemed to have fallen over everyone. Gabriel blinked and looked down at her sister. " I have missed you." She whispered.

" I thought you said she didn't remember anything." Alexis whispered to Connor.

" She didn't." He said.

" Put him down, my brother." She said. Gabriel came back to the ground slowly. " Let me have him. You handle to other ones who I think might have just pissed their pants." Without a word, Gabriel handed her Joe and walked over to other men. He took a hold of them by their collars. Gabriella smiled as Joe and gently touched his face. He couldn't help by smile back at her. Her angelic nature was flowing through her, making him relaxed and willingly to listen to her. She took his hand and led him to Duce. " I want you to say you are sorry to my father-in-law." She said.

" I am sorry." She shook Joe hard then.

" Sir, I am sorry sir." She said.

" I'm sorry, Sir." He said quickly. She pulled Joe to stand in front of Murphy.

" I'd like you to meet my husband and daughter. I want you to say your sorry to them and call him Mr. MacManus when you do so." She said.

" I am sorry, Mr. MacManus." Joe said. " I am sorry little girl."

" Her name is Aurora." Gabriella said with a wink to her daughter. She pushed Joe over to Connor and Alexis. " I'd like you to meet my Connor and you already know my Alexis. You need to say your sorry to him as well as my priest, Father Capri, then my first born."

" I am sorry, to everyone." Gabriella turned him to face her.

" I am going to show you what it will happen to you if you come after my Alexis or my Saints again." Without warning Gabriella grabbed Joe's head with both hands and forced him to the ground on his knees. Joe saw the image of Connor, Murphy and Duce burst into his bedroom and yank him out of his bed. They forced him to his knees and started reciting their family prayer before shooting in the back of the head. When Gabriella let him go, Joe fell back onto his back.

" Keep it, keep the money!" He yelled. Gabriella smiled.

" Yes, I think she should." Gabriella said. " Gabriel?" Her brother grinned.

" She's had it longer then 24 hours, it's hers. That's the rule." He said.

" You will be leaving, Mr. Yakavetta, and never come back. If I find out you ever come to Ireland again, you will be begging my Saints to save you." She said as she backed away from Connor and Alexis. Joe was scrambling to stand up. Gabriel let his other men go and walked over to his sister.

" We know where you are at all times, remember that." He said as he draped his arm over her shoulders. Suddenly Gabriella started to laugh. The sound made everyone pause in their movements.

" My dear brother, I believe he has peed his pants!" She said. Joe looked at his pants then he and his men ran for their car and quickly left. Gabriel went to his nephew and held his hand to the boy.

" Hello, Gabriel. I am your Uncle Gabriel. You are named after me I believe." The boy put his hand in the angel's hand and nodded.

" Yes sir." He said as the angel pulled him to stand. " I am." Gabriel grinned as he patted the boy's shoulder. Gabriella walked over to her twins still in the priests' arms. She smiled at her babies and carefully took them both. She walked over to the Connor and Alexis. She kissed Liam's cheek and handed him to Connor.

" Will you hold him for me? Liam said he is so glad he is named after you." She said with a smile. Connor took the baby, never taking his eyes from Gabriella's face. Gabriella came to Alexis and handed Aislinn to her. " Aislinn is so excited you are joining our family." She said. She kissed Alexis' cheek and whispered to her. " If you want to make amends for stealing the money give the rest of it to the church." When she pulled away she winked at her. She then moved to Murphy.

" Are you hurt?" Murphy asked.

" I am fine. You know, I always felt like something was missing from me. Something I couldn't put my finger on, I know know it was my brother." She said.

" Michael said your mind might not be able to handle knowing you were a fallen angel." Murphy said.

" Don't worry, my Murphy. I don't think Michael knew how much we would love each other and how much that would carry me through" She then bent down and smiled at her daughter.

" Momma, ye an angel." Aurora said as she reached up and touched Gabriella's face.

" Does that scare you?" She asked.

" No."

" Good. Be good for you daddy for me for a bit?" She asked. Aurora nodded. Gabriella stood up straight and moved to her brother. " I think we need some time together." Gabriel took her hand and smiled.

" I think you're right. You ready?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and took off to the sky.


	18. Chapter 18

_* please review! Sorry it took me so long! *_

Alexis and Connor sat in on the porch that night. He had his arm around her shoulder, holding her to him as they watched the lighting in the sky. Her head was resting against his shoulder. Duce was helping Murphy get his kids settled into bed that night. Gabriel and Aurora had been firing questions left and right to them about Gabriella being a angel.

" That thunder and lighting is Gabriella and her brother. Gabriella must have found her wings again." Connor said as he rubbed her shoulder with his fingers.

" I can't believe you guys were willingly to fight for me." Alexis said. He kissed her head.

" Oh, Alexis," He said into her hair. " I am willingly to do anything for ye." He said. She wrapped her arm around his waist. He rested his chin against the top of her head. They were quiet for a few minutes before Alexis pulled away from him.

" I love you." She said quickly. " I know that might seem fast but I do and I'm not going to pretend like I don't..."

" Alexis," Connor started to interrupt her. She shook her head.

" You don't have to say it back. I didn't say it to force you to say it. I just..."

" Alexis," He started again. She shook her head again at him.

" I just need to tell you. I have never been with someone like you, I didn't even know someone like you could even be real and..."

" Damn it, Lass, just let me talk!" He said quickly. She sighed and sank down into herself. He smiled and took her hand. He kissed her palm then smiled at her. " I love ye too." He said softly.

" Are you just saying that?" She asked. He stood up and held out his hand for her. Alexis smiled and slipped her hand into his, letting him pull her up. Without another word, he led her into the cabin, through the open living room, up the stairs and to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy laid in his bed with his hands behind his head. His children were in bed, the twins breathing coming through the monitor. He opened his bedroom window while waiting his wife to come back. It didn't take long before he heard a rush of wind and the rustle of wings. He stood up and walked over the window. He leaned out to see if he could see her. Gabriella flew over to him and hovered with a smile of her face.

" Can I keep you?" She whispered. He smiled and held his hand out to her. Her small hand slipped into his and let him pull her into their room. Her wings pulled back into her back. He brought his hands to each side of her face and kissed her.

XXXXXXXX

Connor quietly closed his bedroom door and faced her with a smile. Alexis felt shy all of a sudden. He walked slowly over to her and took her hand. He led her to the edge of his bed before he pulled her against him and kissed her. Her hands came to his wrists as they made out. For the first time in her life, Alexis felt like she belonged somewhere. She felt like she had finally found the family she had been wanting her entire life.

The end


End file.
